A multitude of possibilities have been tried for swimming pool walls; and no solution is yet optimum, especially in northern regions where ice damage occurs. A pool wall must be sturdy, watertight, durable, and easy to maintain; and yet price competition requires use of inexpensive materials. Also, pools are often installed by unskilled labor, so that installation has to be relatively simple to produce reliable results with minimal skills.
My invention considers all these requirements and improves on in-ground pools having concrete walls. It includes a simple and effective form system for making the concrete wall uniformly thick and strong, and the form structure and materials cooperate in many ways to insure easy installation and a sturdy and durable wall. The concrete preferably extends throughout the pool bottom where it serves as a form for a resin inner wall joined to a resin side wall included in the form system to make a tough and integral resin interior supported by surrounding concrete. The wall is also made to accommodate movements from ice pressure so that the wall survives well in northern climates.